Mobile internet has brought about a wide variety of modes of communication. Mobile phone devices are capable of telephony communication such as SMS, MMS, and PSTN voice calls, as well as IP based communication such as client application messaging and VoIP. Despite the numerous modes of communication, communication applications are limited to the initial mode of established communication. Additionally, those wishing to communicate with a larger number of devices encounter feasibility issues because of the complications of dealing with such a diverse set of devices and communication options. Thus, there is a need in the telecommunication field to create a new and useful system and method for enabling dynamic multi-modal communication. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.